Fang teaches Max a little lessonOneTime
by vvkewlio
Summary: fang is alone with max and he decides to teach her a little lesson because she's getting kidnapped by erasers so much... and to tell her he wants her...


**Hey! This is just an intro that says that this is my first story, so it's not very good! Rate and Review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of James Patterson's characters.**

**Claimer: I do own this story.**

MAX POV

I was reading on my bed when someone knocked on my door. "Come in!" I called as I closed my book.

I looked up as someone opened the door. It was Fang. My heart gave a little jump as I saw him, his dark hair in his eyes, his arms dark against his black shirt, his eyes unreadable. He closed the door and leaned against the wall, eyes sweeping up and down my outfit. God he was so hot. Oh-oops, forget I ever said that.

I shifted under his gaze, looking down and playing with my fingers. "Um..."

Eventually he came and sat down next to me, his arm nearly touching mine. I almost hyperventilated but calmed down as he locked eyes with me.  
"I just wanted to see if you were captured by Erasers yet," he said softly, then smiled a small smile, "Because you have a knack for getting into trouble".

I stared at him, my eyes raking over his angular face, his olive-toned skin against the black shirt. He looked at me, also, and finally, thinking I should say something, I opened my mouth, but suddenly he leaned in and pressed his soft lips against mine.

FANG POV

Oh, my god. I was finally kissing her. It was perfect. She was perfect. My hand instinctively reached up and tangled in her hair, wanting her closer. She gave a little gasp of surprise and wound her hands around my neck. Oh, my god. I was going to die. She pressed me to her chest and tilted her head to kiss me more deeply. I complied, tilting mine to taste as much of her as I needed to. I needed her now.

Her hair was soft and I slid one hand down to grasp her waist, which was slender and muscular from months of being on the run. She ran her hands down my back, finally placing them in the middle of my back, flat against me. She was mine. I wanted her.  
I ran my tongue against the bottom of her lip. It was going just as I had planned. She shuddered and slowly opened her mouth to me. My tongue dashed in and tangled with hers. She tried to gain dominance but eventually gave up and she was mine.

We ended up laying down on the bed when I remembered the next part of my plan to have her love me as I loved her. I ran one hand down her leg as she gave a moan of pleasure and arched her back, pressing her breasts against my chest. My other hand crept to her waist as I fished in my pocket for just what I was looking for-a pair of handcuffs. Trying not to break the kiss, I pulled her arms up over her head. She just moaned into my mouth. I attached the handcuffs to the bedpost and then closed them slowly around her wrists. She didn't seem to notice, so I snapped them shut with a loud click and then pulled away.

She whimpered and tried to sit up, but suddenly she noticed that she was handcuffed to the bed. Her eyes widened in fright as she realized what was happening-she was handcuffed to a bed, completely at my mercy.

"Fang..." she said, but I knew that in her eyes this was what she wanted. I had sneaked into her room many times at night to hear her struggling with her arms poised over her head as she moaned my name.

"Max..." I whispered to her as I ran my hands up her sides and felt right beside her breasts.

I slipped the shirt up over her head and let it rest around her wrists. She had on a simple bra and nothing else. Under the bra I could see the outlines of her nipples.

I reached my hands slowly and tantalizingly around to her back and unhooked the bra with one swift motion, pulling it off of her. Then I just stared.  
She was rounded and pretty. I gave a soft "wow" as I slowly lowered my mouth to her breast and began to lick just around the nipple, teasing her. She gave a small moan, and she almost made me cum. I had just enough restraint to stop it.

Max whimpered "Fang" as I started to lick faster, not touching the nipple. Her breasts were becoming erect. My other hand reached up and began to caress her other breast, rolling the nipple between my fingers as I finally covered her nipple with my mouth. Max gave a small sigh of pleasure.

I performed the same act on her other breast as she wriggled under me, giving occasional cries of pleasure. When I stopped, she moaned and closed her eyes.

"Max?" I asked her in my most seductive voice.

"Mmm?" she replied incoherently.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?"

"Mmm?"  
I leaned down and whispered in her ear: "Because you need to be taught a little lesson."

She shivered under me and gave me a delightfully frightened look.  
"And do you know what happens to those who need a lesson?"

"I don't know..." she murmured.  
"They get one". I kissed her ear and slipped my hands down her jeans. She was already wet and I was determined to make her cum. I caressed her through her underwear as she moaned. A few seconds later I pulled my hand away, hopped up, and locked the door. She gave a groan of disappointment behind me, but that quickly stopped when I returned to her and began unbuttoning her pants.

I slowly slipped them off, revealing two long, sexy legs and a soaked pair of underwear. I ripped off the underwear, eager to have her cum. She gave a shudder of anticipation as I ran my finger up her slit, taking as much time as possible. She ground against my hand, wanting more.

As tantalizingly as possible, I slipped my finger into her. She gave a moan that quickly dissolved into simple mumbles of pleasure as I began to slowly, slowly move my finger in and out, pulling it all the way out and letting it hover a few millimeters away from her pussy for a second, then pushing it slowly back in. I was teasing her and I loved it. She seemed to love it too, because her eyes were rolled back into her head and she was giving small moans of pleasure. After a few minutes of this I slipped another finger into her, doing the same. Whenever my fingers left her she moaned and pushed against my fingertips, trying to get me back into her. I loved it. She was so sexy.

The third finger entered soon afterwards. She was dripping. I went slower and slower, taking my time as I pushed into her and pulled out, waiting before pushing back in. I felt her walls contract-she was about to cum. I could tell because she was moaning louder. Just before she came, I pulled out.

She gave a moan of displeasure. "Ugh, Fang!"

"Yes, Max?" I murmured into her ear as I traced her lips with the fingers that were soaked with her juices.

"Fang!" she cried softly, wriggling, and licking her lips as I ran my fingers over them.

"Max?" I replied, coloring her skin with her wetness, then tracing her inner thighs. She arched her back and moaned clearly.

"Fang! Ugh!" She was wet, and I ran a soft finger lightly up her slit. She rolled her eyes back in ecstasy and I almost came in my pants. She was already making me hard, why did she have to do this to me?

"Max? Tell me what you want..." I kissed her softly, savoring her taste under my tongue.

"Fang! I want you to make me cum! Ugh, Fang! Make me cum! Please!" She wriggled under my chest, pushed herself up against me.

"Okay, Max. If you insist." I raised myself up, and ran my tongue down her stomach until I reached her steaming pussy. She was dripping all over the bed and it was great. It had all gone just as I had planned.

I ran my tongue around her thighs, letting the feeling sink in before I suddenly plunged my tongue into her.

God! She tasted so good! Her juices ran into my mouth and I heard her groaning more and more as she came closer and closer to the finish line. She was grinding up against my tongue. It was the best sensation ever.

"Fang!" she screamed suddenly as she came, her juices pouring over me. I lapped them up like a hungry dog, giving in to my will. I wanted her. I wanted her now.

She stopped coming finally, breathing heavily. I unlatched her handcuffs with a flick of my wrist and she darted up and pressed her lips against mine. We fell asleep like that, her naked leg wrapped around my jeans, my fingers up inside her.


End file.
